Field
Exemplary embodiments employing the inventive concepts relate generally to a transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and, more particularly, to a transistor array panel and manufacturing method that obviates the need for highly selective etching agents or complex processes requiring multiple photomasks to create contact holes that provide electrical connections in the transistor array panel.
Discussion of the Background
Transistors are used in various electronic devices such as a flat panel display. The transistor includes a gate electrode and a semiconductor layer overlapping the gate electrode via a gate insulating layer and a channel region. The semiconductor layer may further include a source region and a drain region connected to the channel region, and the source region and the drain region may face each other via the channel region.
The semiconductor layer is a factor in determining the characteristics of the transistor. For the semiconductor layer, an amorphous silicon semiconductor, a polysilicon semiconductor, a metal oxide semiconductor, or the like are used.
A transistor array panel includes the transistor and various conductive layers for driving the transistor. The gate electrode, the semiconductor layer, and the various conductive layers configuring the transistor may be positioned at various layers with the insulating layer there between, as can be depicted by a cross-sectional structure. The insulating layer includes a contact hole for electrical connection between the gate electrode, the semiconductor layer, and various layers of the transistor. A process for etching the insulating layer is sometimes required to form the contact hole.
In a manufacturing process of the transistor array panel, conventional etching processes have issues, e.g., during the process of forming contact holes highly selective etching agents or multiple photomasks may be required, which increase costs and further complicate the manufacturing process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.